


By Moonlight

by kakashizgirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Floor Sex, M/M, Rimming, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashizgirl/pseuds/kakashizgirl





	By Moonlight

By Moonlight  
By Kakashizgirl

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The moonlight played over his body with a silent lucidity, illuminating him with delicate silvery beams. Two forms moving together in the darkness. One clothed, one not.

“Do you like it when I touch you like that… Sasuke?” Itachi’s words fell heavily on ears that ached to hear more… a body that ached to feel more.

“Yes,” was the whispered reply that burst softly from parted hungry lips.

Sasuke was on his hands and knees on the floor, gripping desperately at the black silk of the Akatsuki cloak beneath him. Itachi had stripped Sasuke of all his clothes was enjoying admiring his beautiful, young, lithe and supple body. It made his pulse race to look at his brother completely naked. He found it pleased him for Sasuke to be fully bare while he remained fully clothed.

He liked touching the boy’s naked body; running his fingertips along the smoothness of his back, letting them dance along the graceful curves of his toned ass, and stopping only to tease at his painfully hard cock, stroking the swollen head with all of his fingers at once, taunting him… enticing him.

“Hnn… Itachi… that tickles,” Sasuke thrust gently towards his brother’s hand in a futile attempt for more contact. But the hand was only moved away leaving him burning for more of his older brother’s touch… his tantalizing, intoxicating touch. He needed for Itachi to touch him with more resolve… with more intensity, but the feather light kisses, and the whispered strokes on his skin left him frantic and needy for more.

Itachi smirked as he watched the flush spread deliciously across his otouto’s body and fingered gently at Sasuke’s slit, stringing a glistening bridge of precome from the tip of his cock.

“Itachi, please…” Sasuke’s words of supplication drifted across the air like a sexual symphony, pleading with his aniki to touch him more… to enter him.

It was always like this. Itachi would tease. Sasuke would beg. They would both come undone and end up fucking like feral beasts there in the moonlight.

“Please… what… otouto?”

“Please… finger me.”

“Mmm… you’re so naughty, Sasuke. I love it,” the older man’s words were Sasuke’s addiction. He needed his brother’s touch, and he needed his brother’s affirmation.

He dipped his fingers into the jar of lubricant sitting conveniently beside them on the wood plank floor, smoothing it along his baby brother’s indention, in turn eliciting a soulful moan from the smaller Uchiha beneath him.

Itachi always loved the way Sasuke spread further, arched deeper, inched closer to him at the tiniest of touches from him. “Oh… god… slide your fingers in… please.” Sasuke’s words were desperate, pleading, almost pained.

“Otouto. You are such a dirty boy,” Itachi droned against Sasuke’s shoulder blade as he gently nipped at the skin there, sliding two slick fingers downward along Sasuke’s round tight balls, pressing and rubbing sensual circles around his sack, squeezing it firmly but tenderly.

“Itachi… I need you,” the pleasant sound of his brother’s voice, broken and strained with lust, caused his cock to press uncomfortably against the front of his pants.

“How do you need me?” Itachi ran his tongue teasingly up Sasuke’s shoulder and to the black cursed seal on his skin. He always loved the reaction that came from his otouto when he touched it… even got anywhere near it. It would send him into a frenzy, and Itachi thrived on it.

Sasuke bucked against him wildly, crying out as Itachi sank his teeth hard into the cursed seal, loving the way the searing heat immediately blossomed beneath his lips. He smiled at the loss of control his otouto was experiencing and the way the black flame-like marks began weaving their way down his brother’s arm and up his elegant neck.

Itachi knew when to stop. He knew how *not* to push it. He knew just where his boundaries ended and where he could ease back so that the curse mark would recede, further adding to Sasuke’s ecstasy.

His body molded against the nakedness of Sasuke beneath him. He knew Sasuke could feel the scratch of the delicate network of his shirt, the harshness of the zipper against his ass covering the hot hardness of his cock that was now pressed eagerly against his little brother’s backside.

He had continued, reaching between Sasuke’s legs to tease at his balls and moved on to his cock to give it a few gentle tugs; his movements becoming slowly more aggressive as the night wore on.

“I want you inside me, Itachi-nii… please.”

Itachi decided it was time to give in to his otouto, and slid two wet fingers simultaneously deep inside his brother. Sasuke tossed his head back and whimpered at the feeling he’d been longing for.

“Nnnh… yes… please… more,” Sasuke whined as Itachi thrust his fingers slickly in and out of his otouto, making sure to press against his prostate with each pass.

“You’re taking it nicely, tonight Sasuke. You must be extremely horny.” Itachi’s voice was drifting across his back sending fiery shivers rolling through his spine. He could hang on every word, every touch from his aniki. He needed him more than anything right now. More than anything, ever.

His brother pushed a third finger past his tight ring of muscle. He was still sliding them in and out much too gently for Sasuke’s liking. Much too easily. Not rough enough… not hard enough… not violently enough. Sasuke needed to feel his brother’s strength. He needed to feel his heavy cock buried a deep inside him as far as it would possibly go. Slamming into him… pounding him hard, making him beg for mercy.

“Oh… god…I am, Itachi… I want you to fuck me,” the younger man was breathing hard, gripping at his own length, itching to feel any friction against his member.

“I know you do… Sassssuke.” Itachi whispered, backing up from his brother and quickly unfastened his pants, sliding the zipper down, and lubing his throbbing cock with his hand. His other hand ran seductively along Sasuke’s lower back. “Mmm… now open wide for your aniki,” he purred as he gripped one pale narrow hip and lined himself up Sasuke’s tiny pink opening.

He nuzzled the thick head of his cock against the tight indention, smearing his slippery juices around Sasuke’s perfect entrance. He felt the boy push back against him as if begging for cock, a sensation that always made him want to fuck his slutty little brother into the floor.

He pushed against the tiny orifice and groaned as it slowly, eagerly gave way into the tight velvety heat that he adored so much. “Nnnngh… Sasuke. You feel so damn good,” was all he could manage. His brother’s ass had a desperate chokehold on his shaft and was quivering all around him, like a thousand fingers manipulating him all at once.

Sasuke gasped as his brother pulled out slowly and began to ram into him gently at first, loving that feeling. The feeling of being one with his baby brother. Itachi would never know any feeling more thrilling than this. This was his Shangri-la. His Nirvana.

Movements that began as smooth and rhythmic gave way to violent thrusting, interlaced with cries of passion, and growls of desire and need. The sounds of their bodies connecting together in a wildly hedonistic and fleshly dance filled the small room.

Sasuke’s moans of pleasure filled Itachi’s ears as the boy’s orgasm ripped through every fiber of his being. The tightening and squeezing of his insides gripping Itachi’s cock, literally sucked his own orgasm from him, milking him dry, deep inside Sasuke’s hot body. Warmth flooded both of them, as Itachi caught Sasuke’s come in his hand as it burst forth, smearing it all over his abdomen and up his chest.

Itachi pulled out slowly, and watched the sweetest sight he had ever witnessed as his baby brother lay face on the floor, ass high in the air, back heaving with each sated breath. He smiled and licked his lips at the way the soft moonlight cast that silvery romantic glow on Sasuke’s ass; he watched as his spent load dribbled innocently down his baby brother’s thighs, shimmering deliciously in the moonlight.

He leaned in to lovingly lap at Sasuke’s abused pucker, placing long soothing licks with his tongue over the sticky saltiness that ran from the now reddened hot ring.

“Aniki… ?”

“Mmm?”

“Talk dirty to me.”

Itachi felt a flash of warmth swim through his body at his otouto’s insatiable words. A flicker of lust swept across his features. He was always more than willing to give his baby brother exactly what he wanted.


End file.
